Safe
by crimsonnette
Summary: A missing moment from DH. Hermione can't sleep that first night in Grimmauld Place until she hears some comforting words from Ron.
Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!

Safe

It took longer than normal for Harry's snores to fill the air, not that Hermione could blame him; as worried and anxious as she was for what lie ahead, she knew Harry felt ten-fold, and frankly was surprised he'd managed to fall asleep at all. She was happy for him to be getting some rest despite their abrupt removal from Bill and Fleur's wedding, but wished she were able to drift off herself.

Unfortunately, her mind was racing, trying to comprehend what all their journey was going to entail. The worst part, she thought to herself, wasn't the dangers they would have to face, it was simply not knowing what they were going to be. Sure, she was good at finding on the spot solutions, or crafting carefully thought out plans for specific things they'd have to face. But long term strategy? Being mentally or physically ready for things she could not plan for? It terrified her.

Her thoughts drifted to Ron then. For all the crap she had given him over the years for his obsession with Wizard Chess, it really did show his talent for thinking ahead, strategizing, adapting when things don't go as plan. He always joked about not being as smart as she was, but in all reality that was a different level of intelligence, one she always struggled with. Ron probably didn't even realize how important that skill was, and how useful it would be on this journey. She regretted never telling him before how much she admired the way he thinks.

A sound came from downstairs and Hermione held her breath an extra beat, afraid someone had found them. She let it out, slowly, only after she was sure it was just Kreacher prowling around. It was strange being back in Grimmauld Place. It had never felt particularly homey, but they had spent enough time there with the Order and with Ron's family that it had at least become familiar over the last couple of years. Now, deserted save the three of them, it felt foreign, and it wasn't helping to calm her nerves.

On the bright side, she was moderately comfortable. She felt a small smile growing despite herself remembering Ron's sweet gesture. Hermione had been the last to use the restroom that evening, and when she came back out there had been a little bed made up out of the couch cushions in between the two boys, who were already laying on the floor. He hadn't made a fuss about it, didn't say anything at all other than a small "s'no problem" when she beamed and thanked him. He clearly had done it just because he cared about making her as comfortable as possible, and not for show or for "brownie points", which made the action all the more sweet.

Another sound, this time a scratching at the window, brought Hermione back into the real world. It's just branches, she told herself, just branches. But her heart still raced and her thoughts went back to all the uncertainties she would have to face in the morning when they decided where to start. She thought of her parents, wandering somewhere in Australia, oblivious to this war, oblivious to the fact they even had a daughter fighting in it. It filled her heart with sadness, even though she knew it was the only way to keep them safe. She knew she had no right to complain when Harry's parents had been taken by the war and Ron's family was right in the midst of it, but it didn't hurt any less.

Hermione wondered if she would ever get any sleep. She'd give anything to have one of Madame Pomfrey's Dreamless Draughts and wondered if she'd be able to brew one herself.

Another sound. She wished they could be somewhere that wasn't so depressing. She wished she could stop her heart from racing. She wished she could keep her mind from fixating on all the things that terrified her. She wished she could be as sound asleep as Harry, who was still snoring away.

She glanced over at Ron, it just dawning on her that his snores were suspiciously absent. He lay significantly closer to her makeshift bed on her right than Harry did to her left, but it comforted her to know he was so close by. She saw his chest rising and falling in a deep rhythmic motion, but to her surprise she could just make out that his eyes were open, focused on the ceiling.

"Ron?" she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. He turned his head towards her and raised his eyebrows slightly in a silent "Yes?"

It was dark in the room where they slept, but what little light that came in from an outside streetlight was enough for Hermione to see his face. She stared into his eyes.

"I'm scared."

She said it rather matter-of-factly, but Ron could see the emotion behind her eyes, everything that she had quietly let built up while acting confident around he and Harry. She rarely allowed anyone to see her so vulnerable.

Ron sighed and gave her a knowing look.

"Me too", he said, with a small nod. "But, do you know what makes me feel better?"

"What?"

He smiled at her. "Knowing I have the brightest witch of our day to watch my back."

This made Hermione close her eyes, a light blush gracing her cheeks, and smile. When she opened them, she could only call the look Ron was giving her as one of pure affection. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"I couldn't do this without you, you know", she said, feeling shy but nevertheless not leaving his eyes. She let herself smile a little at the look of surprise on his face before continuing. "You make me feel...safe."

She continued to look at him earnestly, watching his expression change from surprised to pleased, a tinge of red appearing on the tips of his ears.

"Well," he said, swallowing. "I can't promise everything is going to be alright; but I reckon, if anyone can do this, it's us three. I may not be as bright as you or as good at fighting as Harry, but I swear on my life that I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." Hermione could tell by the seriousness in which he said it that Ron truly meant it.

She nodded. "I know."

A few comfortable quiet moments passed, as they broke their gazes and let their minds wander. Suddenly Hermione whispered "Would you promise me something?"

"Of course", he responded, without even having to hear what it was.

"If something happens...to me..." Hermione paused, trying to keep her wobbling voice steady. Taking a deep breath she went on. "I know this is a lot to ask, but if something happens to me would you please find my parents? Just make sure they're alright? You don't...you don't have to restore their memories, not if they seem happy, but I just want to make sure they're okay...I hate the thought of-" her lip trembled and she didn't continue.

Ron wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her close, but she was raised several inches above him; he settled for finding her hand and gently lacing his fingers in hers. He gave her hand a small squeeze so she knew that he understood and she didn't have to go on.

"I promise."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

"I also promise," he continued, "that when this thing is over, and you're ready to do so, I will go with you to help you find your parents. Together."

Her eyes grew wide. "You-you would do that?"

"Of course. That is...if you wanted me to..."

She squeezed his hand back in response. "Yes," she said nodding. "I would."

Ron looked relieved. He began to gently rub his thumb along the back of her hand. Hermione found it extremely soothing.

Her eyes finally began to feel heavy, and she felt her heart rate finally slow down. He'd done it again, made her feel safe and secure and as though their problems were a thousand miles away.

"Thank you, Ron", she said as her eyes began to close. "Thank you. For everything."

He didn't say anything back, and instead continued to brush the back of her hand with his thumb until he was sure she was asleep. "Anything for you, Hermione" he barely whispered, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
